


How Did This Even Happen?

by stinkyrat



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I have no idea why i wrote this, One Shot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, blake is very straight forward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkyrat/pseuds/stinkyrat
Summary: idk why i wrote it but here you go! the rwby gang is in college and they live in the same house so yeah.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90
Collections: Smutty Bees





	How Did This Even Happen?

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i wrote it but here you go! the rwby gang is in college and they live in the same house so yeah.

“Yang, I swear to  _ fucking God,  _ if you don’t stop throwing peas at me I will lose my  _ shit.” _

“Okay, okay, sorry Ice Queen.”

Weiss sighed and continued to eat while Ruby did her best to not laugh, but she failed miserably. The sisters are always pulling pranks on Weiss and Blake whenever they get the chance, and so far, she’s surprised they haven’t murdered them.

“Well, anyways… How are classes?” Asked Blake to the whole table.

The red head swallowed her food quickly, “They’re good! I just passed my exam in biology!” 

The older sister patted her back, “Good job, sis! I knew you could do it!” Really, she was so proud of her sister. The girl skipped  _ two grades,  _ which meant they would be together for college. Ruby was her light, and she would do anything for her.

Team RWBY, as Ruby liked to call them, ate the rest of their dinner in relative silence, the only sound being the scraping of forks and light shuffling. They eventually finished, Weiss cleaning the table, Ruby doing a final sweep of the house, and Blake and Yang doing dishes. The two of them always seemed to be together, but neither of them minded. After everything that had happened, they were inseparable.

“Hey, you wanna watch a movie in my room?”

Blake looked up at her, her ears twitching in the direction of her voice, “Yeah.” There was a tiny hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth, and God, Yang just wanted to kiss her. She was so beautiful and she didn’t even see it,  _ especially  _ with her new haircut. She remembers being a total disaster when she first saw her- she literally ran into a wall.

They finished the dishes and gave their good nights to the other two living in the house. Yang was excited- there’s been so much school work and exams to worry about she barely got the chance to hang out with her crush, so this was the first time in probably about a month or two they finally got to be alone together. But, it’s also a problem, being alone with her. It’s hard to control her feelings, hard to not lean into her or kiss her on the cheek. She knows Blake had a crush on Sun for a little while, but then he came out as bisexual. Still, she doesn’t think Blake had any interest in her, of all people. God, she would kill to just cuddle with her. Well, it’s not like they didn’t cuddle, but she meant in a more intimate way-

“You alright? I can hear you thinking,” she interrupted her thoughts.

The blonde stuttered slightly, “Yeah! I’m just a little nervous for my next exam.”

The faunus nodded her head in understanding, “Yeah, I feel you. But I know you’ll do great, you always do.”

She tried her best to hide her huge smile, but failed miserably, and ended up giggling at her friend. They got comfortable in bed and started watching  _ How the Grinch stole Christmas,  _ and they could not stop laughing. It's been their favorite Christmas movie for ages, and since Christmas is in a few days, why not get into the season?

She remembers when they were putting up the Christmas tree and Ruby damn nearly fell off the ladder, and Weiss was so pissed at her. Ah, good times.

Was it just her or were they getting really close? Their cheeks were touching each other and the faunus’ hand rested on her thigh- just a  _ little _ too high to not be turned on- and she could feel her shuffling against her, trying to get comfortable. Oh, but now Blake was looking right at her, staring at her with what seemed to be… lust?

“What would you do if I asked you to rail me?”

Oh. Well, that just… Was very forward of her. She never expected her to act like that, but if she was being honest, it was kind of hot. Fuck, what should she say? Yes? No? Maybe so?

“I would rail you.”

Fuck, she didn’t mean to say that. Wait, yes she did. Wait- she’s so confused. Yeah, Blake asked her to rail her, but what if it was just a joke? What if-

“I’ll be right back.”

Oh no, she messed up. It was a joke. She should’ve just said a dumb pun or something… But she was being completely honest, she’d totally rail her. There was so much she would do to her, so much that could get them in trouble, but it would be so worth it.

A few minutes later, Blake came back in the room holding something under her shirt.

“Then do it.” She threw a  _ fucking strap-on _ in her lap, and crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk. She knew exactly what she was doing to her, and it was working. As the faunus was about to take her clothes off, she stopped her before her shirt could be lifted off all the way.

“Keep them on,” she commanded.

“Why, do you have some sort of ‘half-clothed’ kink I don’t know about?”

She hummed, “Maybe.” 

Okay, how the fuck was this even happening? Just a few minutes ago they were watching a holiday movie and now they’re about to fuck. Wow, just how fast the night changes. She stood up and pulled down her sweats, leaving her in her boxers, and started buckling the strap onto herself. Blake came over to help and it was greatly appreciated. “You know, I never thought of you as someone that can be so forward,” she commented.

She huffed a laugh, “I guess there’s still some things you don’t know about me. But maybe tonight that’ll change.” Seductively, she got on all fours on the bed in front of the computer and wiggled her ass playfully. Jesus christ, she was going to kill her. She was still in her spandex, so she couldn’t see her sex yet. Though, it  _ was  _ dark, so she probably wouldn’t be able to see it anyways. This is crazy- earlier, she was nervous about being  _ next  _ to her, but now she’s a full on dom who’s about to ruin her with all of the confidence in the world. She got on her knees behind her and massaged her cheeks, enjoying the softness of them through the fabric. Maybe she could be just a little dangerous and…

_ Rip. _

There, she literally ripped a whole in her spandex, so her wet pussy was out in the open.

“Yang, you could’ve just pulled them down!” She tried to reason.

“Yeah, but that was more exciting. And it was hot.” She leaned down and came face-to-face with her soaking cunt, and dove in. Wow, she tasted  _ amazing,  _ and smelled amazing. It was everything she ever dreamed of but better, so she soaked it all up and relished in it. Her tongue lapped idly at the flesh, her nose hitting her other hole. She could hear Blake moaning quietly, and it was definitely her new favorite sound. It was obvious the faunus was about to cum, but she wasn’t going to let that happen just yet. Besides, they only just got started.

She pulled back and laughed when her partner whined, looking back and giving her her best puppy dog eyes. “Do you want a pillow?”

Blake nodded her head, so she grabbed one of them from the top of the bed and rested it under her head. She automatically gripped it and shoved her face into it, waiting for the silicone dick to push inside of her. Not wanting to keep her waiting any longer, she slowly slid it inside, and she groaned. Before she pushed in all the way, she grabbed a remote and turned her LED’s on, the room turning a deep blue, and  _ woah.  _ She could see the head of the dick at her entrance, so she once again pushed in, her brows furrowing and a groan escaping her again at the sight. She was now all the way inside, so she stayed there so Blake could get used to being stretched out. “You good?” A nod was her only response.

She started slowly, pulling out and pushing back in about half way, the slickness making it easier for her. Her large hands grabbed her healthy hips to get leverage, and she picked up the pace. Her cat ears were pinned back in pleasure and her knuckles were white as she gripped the pillow tightly. This was definitely a sight to behold.

The pace quickened and the sounds got louder- the slapping, the wet squishes, the moans, everything. Blake was doing her best to keep quiet, even though she had a pillow, it was still difficult by the looks of it. Yang looked down, enjoying the sight of her cock going in and out of her wet pussy. Her back was arched so her ass was up in the air, and it made Yang want i cum just by looking at her. She brought her hands in front of Blake’s head and lifted her hips so she could get the right angle, and yeah, it definitely worked if her cries of ecstasy were anything to go by. Smooth hands wrapped around her wrists in a tight grip and she pounded harder, and harder, and harder. It was clear Blake was going to climax soon, so she kept up the tempo. Her whines got louder and louder until, finally, she came, her whole body shaking and her mouth opened in a silent scream. She wished she could see her face, but maybe next time. Once she knew her orgasm was finished, she picked her up by her waist and laid her down gently on her stomach, the silicone cock still inside of her as she laid herself over her back, her arms under her body. How did this even happen?

“Was that good?” She whispered into her ear. She continued to grind into her, a quiet moan escaping the raven-haired girl.

“Y-yes,” she stuttered.

The two of them zoned out and nearly fell asleep. She can’t believe she  _ literally  _ railed Blake into her fucking bed. She was about to pull out when her friend stopped her.

“Keep it there,” said Blake tiredly. She complied and laid back down, her nose nuzzling the back of her neck gently.

After a few minutes, she was still horny. So, what does she do? She humps her gently, getting her into the mood once more, and she brought her hand down to rub at her clit. Now  _ that  _ got Blake’s attention.

She began moaning freely, her mouth inches from Yang’s, and her hands gripping the arm underneath her. She fucked her harder, this time the wet noises more audible than before, and she brought one of her hands up to wrap it around her chest and hold her tight so she could ram into her tight cunt.

It wasn’t long until a second orgasm came over her and she was vibrating violently, and a shaky whale escaped her lips as her hands tightened around her limb. She came down from her high and fell asleep, her breathing even and Yang laughed quietly at the sight. She pulled out and dropped the strap on the floor beside the bed and turned off the LED lights. Lazily, she spooned Blake and let her face rest in her hair.

The only source of light was her laptop screen that said  _ Are you still watching? _

**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all enjoyed! lemme know what you think
> 
> i might write another chapter but i’m not too sure. would y’all want me to?


End file.
